


Happy Day

by sportacusisgay



Series: Blue & Purple [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry sportacus, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportacusisgay/pseuds/sportacusisgay
Summary: Sportacus just wanted to have a good day. So did Robbie. Does that happen? No.





	Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one shot, this might be continued into a series. I'm so sorry for doing this to Sportacus. (ok well I'm not, but you get the point.)

_"Sportacus, the sun is coming up, it's time to wake up."_

He jolted up with a smile after hearing his airship's wake up call. "Thanks!", he exclaimed. 

Sportacus proceeded to jump and flip out of bed, heading for the fridge. "Apple!" he said out loud as a bright red apple landed into his outstretched hand. He took a bite as he stared out into the bright pink and purple sky. 

 _'This is going to be a great day!'_ Sportacus thought to himself. He finished eating his breakfast and transitioned into his morning exercise routine.

After about twenty minutes of exercising, he heard the sound of laughter coming from below his airship. "Door!" he yelled with glee.

He stepped out to see Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy playing soccer with the new soccer ball he gave them last week. _'What better way to start the day than with a game of soccer?'_ he said to himself as he climbed down the ladder to greet his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sportacus!" "Good morning" "Hi Sportacus!" "Will you play with us?"

" _Will those annoying brats just **Go. Away**?" _ Robbie said into his pillow.  _"And take that_ _flippity floppily jumping bean with them?"_

Robbie didn't know how long he had gone without sleep, but he knews that he lost count after day four. All he wanted to do was have a nice, peaceful nap, but once again  _Sportacow_ has to ruin his plans. 

" _Stephanie! Pass it to me!"_ Robbie heard Sportacus' voice as loud as if he were right next to him. 

Why can't he just shut up and go do whatever Sportacus does in his airship?" 

" _Sportacus! I'm open!"_

He can't think straight, his head hurts, and his back is all in knots.

_"Great pass, Ziggy!"_

But who cares about the underground villian?

" _Kick it in, Trixie!"_

No one. No one cares about  _him._ That annoying, jumping elf probably doesn't even know he exists half the time.

" _Go Trixie!"_

No one ever asks  _him_ to play soccer. Not that he EVER would play soccer **.** But it's the principal.

_"And SCORE! YAY!"_

**THAT'S IT!**  Robbie huffed as he struggled out of his fluffy orange chair and up to the surface, to give that annoying elf a piece of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for playing with us, Sportacus!" Stephanie smiled at him as she drank her water. "Yeah Sportacus, good game!" Trixie exclaimed. 

Sportacus chuckled, "Thank you for inviting me to play, it was fun!" 

"We are going to go back to my house and play a board game, do you want to play?" Stephanie asked Sportacus. 

"No, that's okay kids. I'm going to go for a run, but thank you!" He smiled as they left, waving.

 _ **"Who**_ do you think you are?" Sportacus heard from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Robbie. 

"Oh, Robbie! I was hoping to see you out-and-about today! How are you?" He smiled.

Robbie snarled at him, "How am I? You have a lot of nerve, you know that? You come down here at the crack of dawn, encourage the brats to be noisy and rambunctious, you wake me up, and you have the audacity to ask  _me_ how  _I'm_ doing?"

Sportacus just stared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robbie! We didn't mean to disturb you, we just-"

"I don't care," Robbie interrupted, "just  _shut. up._ " He growled as he stalked away.

Sportacus just stared back, unsure of what to say, but when he went to say something, Robbie was already gone. "Oh well, I'll just have to be quiet for the rest of the day. For Robbie" he smiled as he started a set of jumping jacks.

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie lay in his chair once again, surrounded by complete silence. Maybe he finally got through to that idiot elf, he thought. He didn't care, what mattered was that it was quiet, and he could finally sleep. 

And as he drifted off, he dreamt of cake. 

Robbie didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours, since he didn't feel rested at all.

He decided to quit while he's ahead and go work on his machines. 

 

* * *

 

 

Above ground, Sportacus quietly dribbled the basketball. The kids hadn't been back out the whole rest of the day, which slightly worried him, but he remembered Pixel saying he got a new video game with 3000 levels, so he let it go. 

So here he was, left to himself, complete quiet. The sun was about to go down, he could see as he looked up. The day didn't go quite as good as he had hoped, but he was determined to have it end on a good note.

So he set off for Robbie's billboard.

This may be a good idea, or this may be one of his worst ideas so far, he couldn't tell which one. But as he approached the entrance to the villain's lair, he still found himself hesitantly knocking, "Robbie? Are you down there?" 

Silence. 

He tried again, knocking harder. "Robbie? Are you home?" This time he got a response, "Go away!" he heard come from deep down in the pipe. 

"Robbie I thought maybe you'd want to come outside for a little? The kids have been home all day so it's just me out here." He stuttered. 

He heard shuffling and groaning, when the entrance to Robbie's lair opened up, and Robbie popped out. It worked! Sportacus was ecstatic! Until...he wasn't.

"How many times," Robbie started, "do I have to tell you," he took a deep breath, "to  _fuck off!_ " he growled. 

Sportacus stood stunned, speechless. He barely had time to blink before Robbie continued, "Since you came to this town, you have been nothing but trouble! You are nothing but a waste of space here, you stupid, jumping elf." Robbie stated coldly. 

Sportacus was dumbfounded. He had never heard Robbie talk like this. Was he okay? "Robbie, I'm sor-"

"SHUT. UP." Robbie yelled, "Just for once in your life, shut up. I have no interest in spending any of my time with you, and I never will, so why don't you go back to that pathetic excuse of a home you have, and leave me the hell alone!" Robbie slammed the pipe shut on his way back down, leaving Sportacus stunned in the same place. 

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie sat in his chair, shaking. He didn't feel bad. He didn't feel bad. He couldn't feel bad, not for him. Sportacus deserved that. Robbie nodded to himself and threw his head back into his chair, a lame attempt to find comfort. 

It really wasn't that he  _hated_ the elf. He just wanted him to go away. Things were so much easier before Sportacus came to Lazytown. Things were quiet, and peaceful, and, well, lazy. But now, Robbie spends his days desperately seeking quiet. Seeking quiet from those brats, and from his own thoughts. If he was being honest, the blue elf crossed his thoughts more and more in the past few months, and it confused him. He wanted Sportacus gone, but he couldn't go a day without thinking about having Sportacus down in his lair, watching a movie, and cuddling. But that would never happen, Robbie reminded himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

After 15 minutes of standing in the same spot that Robbie left him, Sportacus finally decided it was time for bed. He walked home, yes,  _walked._ His head hung down, watching his feet as he took careful steps. 

One day, he thought, one day he will get Robbie to open up, and be happy. He knew that Robbie didn't mean the things he said. But, unfortunately, that didn't make it hurt any less.

He decided to skip his nighttime exercise routine, and go straight to his bed, ignoring the protests from his airship.  _"Sportacus, you should at least eat some dinner."_ she reminded him. 

He climbed under the covers of his bed and sighed, "Not tonight, but thank you." 

 _"I'm guessing today didn't go well?"_ she asked.

He sadly chuckled, "You could say that." he sighed again, "it wasn't the best day, but there's always tomorrow." The ship buzzed in reply.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, the ship spoke up, " _Sportacus, it's 8:35pm, I know that you've had a bad day, but you should get some sleep."_

 _"_ You're right," he agreed as he closed his eyes, "thank you, goodnight."

_"Goodnight, Sportacus. Sweet dreams."_

Sportacus hummed as his response.  _"Oh, and Sportacus?"_

He opened his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling, "Yes, ship?" he asked.

_"Happy Birthday."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you would like this to be continued as a series. Goodnight!


End file.
